


Disclose You're Lost

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One Shot, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Sophia once said to Magoroku: "Until we meet again." But that might hold meaning for Magoroku.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Disclose You're Lost

"Sophia?!" Called out the male as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear his shout. Magoroku started moving his feet, his black boots. Each step he had taken got faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating. He never felt the adrenaline as much as he at this moment.

The only noise in the room was sound his pen scribbling smoothly down on his paper as it made contact with it. His dark blue eyes glued down onto the paper in front of him. He was too focused on his work, his student council duties. Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

Of course, he may behave egotistically and incompetent but he did take his work being the student body seriously, as he should. And without his assistant to help him, the responsibility became much harder to manage alone.

Speaking of his assistant, he hasn't seen at all after the events with his previous Master and he started to worry about her. She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. Even if she was awfully rude to him, she didn't hate him.

Getting new assistance hasn't even crossed his mind. It didn't feel right to just replace her like that even if she wasn't at Aido anymore. And he highly doubts anyone here at Aido could take on the vice president role as well as the white-haired Russian did, no even Terumi could compare to her. He was probably being biased; he never was fond of the emerald-eyed teen.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking now, he had important work that needs to be completed before the end of the night.

A light knock could be heard from the other side of the blue sliding door. He flinched when suddenly noise filled the voiceless room and he instantly perked up at the immediate sound.

He straightens himself up, his eyes travel up towards the door and yell loudly for the person who was on the other side, "You may enter."

As on cue, the door deliberately slides open, revealing a girl, with a short dress and short brown hair. He knew this girl from anywhere: Aido's Student Council Secretary. The two locked eyes.

"Um, Mr. P-President?" Asked the young girl in the doorway, timidity.

"Yes, what is it?"

The girl's cheeks negligibly glinted with red, "Well, I-I just came here to tell you that you can take a day off from all of this hard work you've been doing. I'll take it from here."

He was surprised to hear this. Very alarmed even. His mouth a gap, unsure of what to think of it. He tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure you're capable of taking on such a task alone, Miss. Miska? Taking over my place, simply not an easy chore. Even if I do make it look effortless here."

Taking the time off for at least the rest of the weekend did sound someone Magoroku wanted, nonetheless, leaving his duty with someone else was risky. They could always make a mistake causing a lot of future problems. But was it a risk he was willing to take?

She took a step forward into the room, her eyes conveyed a hint of confidence as she locked eyes with him. "I can do it!" She proudly lifted her hand to her chest, "No need to doubt me, senpai."

"Hm," he slipped his pen onto his desk, letting it fall onto his paper. Not caring about the ink that possibly went on the white sheet as it did.

"I know you don't exactly think I'm fit for such a task but I can assure you, President Shido, that I know more than what you believe. I'll make sure to read carefully and mark things that are the only educational and further the school's outcome. Moreover, it's all just paperwork, right? I can handle it for sure."

Magoroku closed his eyes, breaking his eye-locked with her, and lead back in his chair, "Your perseverance is admirable, I'll give that, Miska."

"So does that mean you'll let me do it?"

His mind images a girl in blue, making him immediately open his eyes at the sight. He negligibly shook his head.

'Why do I keep thinking of her?'

She seems to notice his odd behavior and she gave a look of worry, as her lips dip into a frown, "um, are you okay,

He blinked being taken out of his sudden thoughts by the voice of the female in front of the room. He hesitates as he granted a subtle nod, before speaking, "oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. You wanted to do my tasks, correct?"

She nodded her head in a yes and smiled brightly at him, "Only if you let me, of course, sir!"

He took a deep breath before he shot up from his eyes, "Very well, I'll trust you with this task Miska. I'll check up on your progression later."

Her face gleamed with happiness as she made her way forward towards the desk. Magoroku did the opposite of her and made his way towards the door. It was like he was switching places with her.

Still, Magoroku had a weird feeling in his abdomen but he decided to just shake it off as it was probably him just being trouble over nothing as Davide would put it. Out of curiosity, Magoroku peeked over his own shoulder to get a view of the girl. Her sharp red eyes already glued to the papers on the desk, the pen Magoroku was previously holding in hand. Magoroku sighed and made the final step out the door. He slowly closed the door behind him.

"Maybe, having the rest of the day off like this isn't such a bad idea. But better not get used to the idea either."

Magoroku walked through the streets in his town, simply enjoying the freshness of the air around me. It made him infrequently relaxed and stop fussing over something bad happening in his office, " She can take care of her own, I'm sure ... at least I hope so." He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"What to do first?" He spoke out loud to no one in particular, "hm…" he let his eyes scan the area around him in hopes to get some ideas of what he should do.

"Ah, let's go to the mall for the day!"

Magoroku had a relaxing day (more like half of a day) as he thought so. He eventually got enough money from his daily jobs to buy food and other important necessities that he needed during his time at the mall. He spent his Friday late afternoon day running important errands, not that he minded of course. All thanks to the Secretary in which he needed to check up on her. As he promised.

After the events with his previous master were over, he felt relief for once almost freed from the hell he has unknowingly placed it during that time. Gao leaving Japan, not much as happened since then. It’s like people stopped trying to destroy after he left. Which Magoroku found but whatever, it was peaceful. And he was fond of it. Very fond of it.

The sky from above tainted with orange indicating the sun was almost setting. Magoroku had to admit the sun setting was always so beautiful at this time of day. As much as he would like to enjoy it, he knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home soon before the night.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now, he assumed he was too busy with his tasks for the day to take any note of our time. He continued to walk down the path to return to Aido.

He abruptly felt a gust of wind, causing him to shiver. It was becoming progressively cooler out. He didn't like it. He never liked the cold.

"I'm cold, Sophia..." whined the tan-haired as wrapped his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray.

He fluttered and gasped at finally speaking her name under his breath. Her name was the first he thought. "Why did I say her name!?"

As expected, there was no sound made in response to his question being asked. " Sophia isn't around anymore …"

He hasn't seen at all after the events with his previous Master and he hasn't even heard any mention of her. He started to worry about her. She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. He was probably worrying about nothing but then again...

He averted his gaze down to the ground before fully stopping in his tracks, " Then why do I keep thinking of her and only her ?"

All-day he kept thinking of her, only her. He didn't understand why that was. The confusion in his was making him irritated, to say the least. She was long and gone. A forgotten piece of his memory. She wasn't going to come back, not coming to Aido, not to him. He felt a harsh discomfort in his chest at the thought of it.

His back green pocket shine with a bright yellow as Magoroku heard familiar laughter filled the area he was in. As on cue his buddy instantly came out of his card in his small form. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha you're thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” cackled Gallows wryly, evidently getting under his partner's skin while also enjoying doing so.

His glistening dark blue eyes averted their attention towards his partner, showing an indication of dismay, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..."

It really wasn't. Something was missing without her. He missed her, more than anything. Heck, he'd considered her as a friend of some sort. As crazy as that may sound.

Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However, she always came back… This time she didn't. it's hunting him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had worked with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. She was the only person who even as close as they could possibly be at being a friend.

Sophia didn't feel the same as he did, in fact, he knew that. Sophia was rude to him but she also did some things he would consider as someone being nice.

What precisely got to him was the last time he was with her. She encouraged him, called the greatest Buddyfighter in the world. When he got stoned, he distinctly remembers hearing her voice thanking him. The one that got him the most was 'until we meet again .'

He remembers them so vividly. He wonders if she would ever mean him again as she claimed. Would those words even mean anything?

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy.

"Oh great… it's getting colder by the moments!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.

Magoroku kept complaining nonstop. Gallows turned away, ignoring his partner rumbling. Gallows notice something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.

"It's big sis Sohpia, geh, Magoroku."

Magoroku whole frozen and his body tensed at the name. His complaining came to an end. Before he knew it, he'd hastily veered his body towards his partner with a look of disbelief and shock, "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?!" Dark blue eyes wander around the surroundings frantically, "This better not be some sick joke you're playing here, Gallows!"

"Geh, look behind you, Magoroku."

Magoroku whirled himself around his eyes scanned from a distance for a moment, he didn't see it. Magoroku felt his hoped slowly fading, knowing his buddy was possibly playing tricks on him again. Until he could determine someone from the distance.

Familiar dark blue jacket. A light blue dress. White boots. White-haired girl…

He knew that appearance anywhere. Sophia Sakharov. Formally known as the Vice President of Aido Academy's middle school division. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.

"Sophia?!" Called out the male as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear his shout. Magoroku started moving his feet, his black boots. Each step he had taken got faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating. He never felt the adrenaline as much as he at this moment.

Gallows pursued after Magoroku approximately from behind.

He halts in front of the white-haired, "Sophia! Is that you?!"

No response from the white-haired. She didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence.

The end of his lips curved into a worried frown, " Sophia ?"

But something was unusual about the girl… Magoroku could recognize it. Her bright blue eyes seem to lose some brightness, as far as he remembered how bright her eyes were.

Her blue eyes shut unhurriedly. Her body stiffened as she started to lose her balance. This caused her to fall onto Magoroku, making Magoroku slightly tumbled backward. Magoroku caught her in his arms. Her head rested on his utter chest. Lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

Gallows only laugh mockingly at Magoroku almost stumbling. The tan-haired student council President narrowed his eyes and swiveled his head to face Gallows, giving him a cold stare. Before he deflected his attention to the white-haired.

He holds the girl within his arms. His mind racing at what he should do next. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Screamed the male in fear and concern.

He tentatively shakes her scarcely. In hopes to wake her up. She was still breathing soundly but she was unconscious. He looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "Ah, Sophia!?"

Magoroku heart began to race in his chest and he began to panic. He had to think of something and fast.

'What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?

He felt déjà vu from him, as memories flashed in his mind of a familiar occurrence to this current one. Where Sophia felt unconscious after waking up, "Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez" and lost most of her strength in doing so. He only watched hopelessly, fearing for her own safety as well as his own. Lucky (and to his surprise) she teleported them to safety back at Aido. This time Magoroku was going to return the favor and save her and not being the hopeless on again.

"She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido now."

Magoroku slowly lifted her up, with some difficulty doing so. As anticipated Gallows did bother to help Magoroku but rather watched him struggle and taunt Magoroku.

Magoroku ignores all of the weird looks he got as he carried Sophia. Of course, it was a struggle but he managed to get all to Aido without dropping her. He also did a few times.

He finally made into Aido, Sophia still in his arms, safely. He made his way down the dessert halls of the school, hoping that no one, especially teachers saw him with her in the school.

As he proceeded to walk down the halls, a familiar, big sliding blue door that belongs to the student council (or more so it belongs to Magoroku). He gave a sigh in relief at coming into contact with the said door. He carefully let one arm go of Sophia and started to reach the door.

As if someone cue, the slide open, but it wasn't Magoroku who opened it. The tan-haired, jerked back, causing him to almost drop the white-haired in his arms.

Miska looked at the male in shock before her rose like eyes travels down to see a girl in his arms. Her eyes dilated, "Who's this, senpai? What happened?"

Magoroku sheepishly moved forward. Miska footed to the side to let Magoroku in who stepped into the room. He was also careful he entered, he didn't want to hurt Sophia, by whacking her in the door frame.

Magoroku immediately travels to his coffee table and dark blue couches, setting her down softly on one of the couches.

Miska strolled towards him, "Are you sure she'll be comfortable sleeping on the couch?"

Magoroku understood her concerns as if he were to sleep on the couch himself, he'd get relatively sore. However, this wasn't himself, it was Sophia. She was different from most, he would consider "normal" people. (Even though he's not exactly normal himself).

"She passed out on this couch before actually and she didn't really seem to mind it all that much."

"Oh? So you two have a past together, I assume?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Um… she looks rather pale… perhaps we should get some her some blankets, pillows, and some medicine. Shall we?"

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, good idea."

Waking up from deep sleep, Sophia opened her eyes unhurriedly as she was beginning to come back to reality. Her eyes were immediately placed with a light blue ceiling. A familiar color but her mind didn't seem to remember where she saw that color.

She felt comfortable. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. The room was dark; She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. A large window. She doesn't remember being here. Or coming here for that matter.

She lifted herself up from the blue couch, letting her eyes adjusted in the dark before her eyes to wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings.

The girl knew this room...it's the student's council room but, What is she doing here? And why? She doesn't go to Aido anymore.

Letting her mind wander, She remembers the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. Definitely Shido's voice. She memorized his voice so clearly.

"Shido must have brought me here," muttered softly.

It was the only reasonable explanation she could think of. But why would he need to do that?

" I should leave ." But she felt warm and relaxing here. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted her attention down onto her lap.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Faint footsteps could be heard outside of the room. She perked up at hearing the noise. This made her go on high alert as she quickly snapped her head towards the big blue door. The faint footsteps only grew louder near to the only sliding blue door leading to this room.

She completely forgot that being here back at Aido met she wasn't alone. She prayed that it was only Shido and no one else. She wouldn't know how someone else would react to her being in the student council room, especially when she wasn't the vice president of anyone. She wasn't even a student anymore.

Her large light blue eyes peered at the bottom of the door. There was a shadow that came into view, indicating that someone was - in fact - in front of the door. She felt barely apprehensive about this but did not show it.

The door slowly and quietly slid open while revealing a male silhouette in green. The President of the Student Council. His dark blue eyes scanned the room until they came into contact with light blue eyes, making their eyes lock.

His eyes enlarged in shock and he broke the silence in the darkroom, "you woke up faster than I'd expected you would. How are you feeling, Sophia?"

Sophia scrutinized him observantly, studying all of his features. The white-haired didn't bother to speak up and her lips reminded tightly shut together. Her eyes scanned his entire body, taking note of something in his left hand. It resembles a medicine bottle. But for what? Why would he need medicine?

Magoroku felt chills ran down his neck and back. He could sense that Sophia was staring at him intently, examining him. Which made him feel uncomfortable and watched. He slowly lifts his gloved hand to his chin and let out a cough. The cough was obviously fabricated.

It definitely got Sophia's attention as she blinks, acknowledging she had been staring at him. She nodded and stay silent for a moment. Awkward silence for both of them to admit, neither of them like. Sophia didn't like how different it felt from their usual silence they had before in the past. This only felt different from that.

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, (shockingly), "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Ah," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explained himself, "This is for you. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine," Sophia declared blankly.

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the white-haired, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room she knew all too well, it really hasn't changed much since the last night she was here, which was a long time ago. " I'm fine ." Muttered Sophia in a low tone, hoping Magoroku wouldn't pick up on it. As Magoroku was sliding the door close with his free hand to give the two some privacy.

'I'm fine' was definitely an improvement compared too 'None of your business' Which was good.

Regardless, he heard her faintly and he couldn't help but curl the end of his lips into a soft smile in relief. He swiftly whirled back to face her, "You appear to be fine. Such a relief. I was worried that something terrible happened to you.” As his voice died down the only sound was his black long boots kissing the floor as male made his way towards her, only being a couple of feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" She finally asked the question that plague her mind.

Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter under her breath.

“Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow.

“You didn't answer my question correctly .”

“I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku own eyes, giving him a look of annoyance. The male placed his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously. Of course, he wasn't afraid of her.

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything !' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it.

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... he didn't care ." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression.

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl.

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him--" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido."

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

Sophia groans lightly.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sophia still didn't look up

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything !' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it.

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... he didn't care ." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression.

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl.

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him, eve-" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido."

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?"

"I don't need your help," She deliberately hoisted her hand, her fingers came into contact with his red shoulders pad. Magoroku negligibly tensed by her abrupt action. She gave them a sluggish squeeze and nudged his utter body backward. “I think should go now," Sophia lifted herself up from off the couch to only be stopped by the male who was standing in her way.

She didn't want to stay here. Not with him. But where would She go?

Magoroku rapidly heaved his hand and caught Sophia's waist in a firm clutch.

This caught Sophia off guard. As she whirled her head and glared back at tan-haired male, instantly showing her annoyance.

"Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here. She guesses Magoroku wasn't so bad.

"Da, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly.

Magoroku nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia didn't say a word and decided to wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. Making sure he didn't leave and kept his promise. Dragging him down onto the couch with her. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was flushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it and his embarrassment. However, his cheeks only grew hotter as dark crimson starts to show.

It felt weird to be doing this but it felt normal and even, right to do. His own thoughts soon faded away into the darkness of his own mind. His body slowly became relaxed and tolerant. His eyes soon became heavy as he slowly drifted off too deep sleep.


End file.
